


Appreciation

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: Arthur knew where he was going. He’d had the route memorised ever since his dear friend — Mithian Bancroft — dragged him shopping and smothered him in bags. That was when he’d seen them: the red gossamer lingerie with white fur trim that made his heart find a new home in his throat and made his stomach twist with want.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "Character A and B literally bump into each other in the ladies lingerie section while looking for Christmas-themed underwear. Neither of them are ladies. Neither of them are buying them for girlfriends. Character B, embarrassed and kinda horny, blurts "Can I have your number?" "
> 
> This prompt was one of my own, as were a few others that I chose to write for, which is why I decided not to submit them for the fest. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Arthur Pendragon slipped out of the elevator and cast a surreptitious glance around before disappearing down the nearest aisle. The tension in his shoulders eased as racks lined with negligees hid him from view. He reached the far end and peaked around the corner before diving into the next aisle. Hastily, he wiped damp palms against his black trench coat.

Arthur knew where he was going. He’d had the route memorised ever since his dear friend — Mithian Bancroft — dragged him shopping and smothered him in bags. That was when he’d seen them: the red gossamer lingerie with white fur trim that made his heart find a new home in his throat and made his stomach twist with want.

Just remembering that moment had him lengthening his stride. He had to get his hands on them. He had to wear them — just once. He had to soothe the insistent ache that had tormented him ever since he was a boy, watching girls flitting around him in their skirts and heels with the grace of butterflies.

Grace he’d wanted for himself.

Arthur rounded the corner at the end of the aisle and almost choked on his tongue when he collided with something firm. Something soft to the touch. Arthur froze like a deer in the headlights when a hazel gaze sparkled brightly, a strong hand snaring his hip as he rebounded. Handsome features tormented him as a teasing — and almost _knowing_ — smile curled lips behind a trimmed beard.

Arthur broke away, his heart punching a hole through his throat. Distress bubbled to the surface. He’d been spotted — perhaps even recognised. He didn’t dare look back. He couldn’t. His stomach soured as shame flooded through his veins. He’d worked so hard to keep these desires under lock and key, and now it was out. Someone knew his secret. His hands clenched at his sides. He kept his head bowed as he walked faster and ignored the burning sensation between his shoulder blades.

Several moments passed before he reached his destination.

A strangled noise escaped him when Arthur discovered the rack was empty; the lingerie he’d wanted was gone. Something cold and tight settled in his chest. He tried to drag in a breath to calm himself down — tried to tell himself that it wasn’t the end of the world.

That it was just lingerie.

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t just lingerie. It was —

“Looking for these?”

Arthur whirled around to see the man he’d bumped into. The man was holding the lingerie he’d wanted with a carelessness that terrified him and exhilarated him all at once. The lingerie was even in his size! Arthur stared at the gossamer bra and mini-dress garter and panties for a second and then ripped his gaze away, focusing on the somewhat concerned expression being directed at him.

“You can have them.” The man shrugged and smiled sheepishly, his brown locks shifting with the motion. Arthur swallowed thickly; the man in front of him belonged in a L’Oréal advert. “I just wanted them for fun. But I don’t need them.”

“You’d…do that?” Arthur didn’t know what to make of him. The notion of giving someone something he’d wanted was an alien concept. He couldn’t fathom it. There had to be something else. Some hidden agenda. His expression hardened a fraction. “I won’t be blackmailed.”

The stranger blinked and burst out laughing. Arthur reddened with furious mortification as the stranger replied eventually, “Underwear isn’t _that_ important.”

“ _Shut up_.”

“Seriously, though. I was just being nice. Guess I shouldn’t have bothered —”

“No,” Arthur said sharply, panic surging in his chest when the stranger turned to leave and take the lingerie with him. He took an instinctive step forward and grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry; I’m not used to this.”

“This?”

“People. Being nice to me.” Arthur squashed the urge to hide when the stranger turned toward him and ran a shrewd gaze over his face. He continued speaking in spite of the fear bubbling up inside him. “Usually, people…want things. From me. I’m a Pendragon.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said again. “Truly, I am. I would appreciate the lingerie.”

“Glad to hear it.” The stranger smiled finally, holding them out. Arthur accepted them before he knew he’d moved. “Someone _should_ appreciate them.”

“I won’t forget this. I swear it.” Arthur gripped the lingerie between shaking hands and turned away, heat blossoming across his face. Relief surged through him. He took several steps and then turned abruptly, blurting, “Can I have your number?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
